RFID technology provides an alternative to bar code reader technology for distinguishing and recording items for purchase. RFID may result in labor savings to retailers, since it may obsolete conventional methods of identifying products.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method of completing a transaction involving goods tagged with RFID labels.